


Duties and Promises

by artaline



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: Moon pays a sudden visit to her friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> It usually takes me too long to plan and start on a fic, but this thing wrote itself at 3 am when I definitely needed to sleep. I did my best at editing, but still: possible typos ahead.
> 
> [On Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/151955697328/duties-and-promises)

“You keep running off”, she says. “I’m worried about you”.  
“You shouldn’t be, I can take care of myself”. He carries a huge box and some bags through the tear. Box seems to be filled with books. Always books. “What are you doing here, Moon?”  
“Is that so surprising, that I want to see my best friend once in a while?”  
“No,” he pauses to deposit his loot onto the table. “But was it really necessary to invade my house for that?”  
“I didn’t mean to, but the door wasn’t locked. I thought you might be around.”  
“Ah.” He joins her close to the fire. “How long did you wait?”  
“Couple of hours?” she isn’t entirely sure, he has too many clocks in there and they all show different time.  
He seems thoughtful.  
“Are you well?”  
“Yes…” Moon hesitates for a moment. “Yes, I am. It’s just… I am pregnant.”  
“Oh.” He can’t help but glimpse at her waist, though there’s not much to see yet. “Does River know?”  
“Of course.”  
“Is he happy?”  
“Yes, he is,” she smiles. She is glad for that, but the smile on her face feels fake.  
“Are you?”  
“I-” she takes a big breath. “Yes, of course. I just… I’m scared. What kind of mother would I make? What if I-” her voice breaks.  
He raises from the armchair, takes her by the hands and pulls her into a hug.  
“Moon, you won’t ever be like your mother.”  
Her mother was brilliant that day, smiling wide and clear, so happy and bright. Moon thought that she was proud of her. The day of her turning fourteen, the day when she held the wand for the first time. That night mom put her to bed, like she was a kid again, gave her the tightest of hugs and wished her good night. She did in fact sleep well, only to wake up and find out that her mom left the kingdom never to return.  
She is crying now, deep and bitter, her face a mess, sobs racking her whole body, but he holds it through it all. When she seems to calm down a bit he slowly lets go of her and sits her back into the armchair.  
“I will be back in a moment.” He leaves for the kitchen and then returns with a glass of water he puts into her hands. “Please, drink this.”  
They sit in silence for a while. Clocks tick away and it’s already dark outside, but Moon doesn’t feel like leaving yet. She finally takes a painfully deep breath.  
“So what have you been up to? You haven’t been in the palace for weeks.”  
He used to live with her in the palace. As far as she knows he was one of the last monsters belonging to the long withering line of old monster royalty, from way before Mewmans first came to Mewni. He was educated and smart, brought up alongside Moon as a ward. She suspected that originally royal family wanted to keep monster wards as hostages, but later it became a tradition and good publicity: people liked to see princesses and princes being friends with monsters. Not that Moon ever considered him a monster. At times she doubted he himself did. And yet he was ever so painfully aware of who he was – that contradiction was not easy on him. It was especially obvious after her wedding. It was exactly when that he decided to move out of the palace. She didn’t stop him, after all she wasn’t blind. He did like her more than just a friend, and making him stay would have just been cruel, even if she felt like she was losing him.  
“I… have been… around. Doing… things.”  
“You are terribly eloquent today,” she can’t help but smile.  
“I just don’t even know where to start… I’ve been terribly busy doing all at once – you know me.” That was true enough, his house was littered with weird artifacts, half-finished projects and ever growing collection of books.  
“Are you still visiting Earth?” He always liked to travel, but recently Earth became his new favorite – Moon never quite understood why.  
“Yes! It’s incredible – I know you are skeptical – and, yes, I still haven’t found distinct traces of magic there, but!” He was obviously getting excited, and it was a good look on him. Moon knew that he doesn’t let many people to see that side of him. “But they have so many other things, Moon! They have electricity! They have nuclear power! There’s just so much to see!”  
“I’m glad that you feel that way.” The words seem bittersweet on her tongue, but she hopes that he doesn’t notice.  
“I only wish you could come and see it all too.”  
“You know I can’t – Mewni needs a ruler, and River isn’t exactly…”  
“Yes, I know. But you can’t just lock herself in the palace, I know you, you’re gonna go mad.”  
She turns towards the fire. She knows this. That was part of the reason she married River, he was so full of life, not tainted by the air of the palace – but now that he was a royal consort she couldn’t exactly let him run wild – and she feels terrible for it.  
“Plus, I don’t really think there’s no magic on Earth,” he changes the subject. “There are stories and legends, it’s just that now it is not as common. Like it decayed over time – like radioactivity!”  
“Hmm, so you say there was magic on Earth? But now it’s not there?” That was kind of alarming – if magic can leave the land, then who knows if maybe same fate awaits Mewni someday?  
“I’m not sure – I have this crazy theory – not quite a theory really – more like a hunch.” I’m still thinking this over, but I think Mewmans might actually originate from Earth.”  
“What?” That was not that she expected to hear at all.  
“It’s still kind of raw… And it’s really late, I don’t want to keep you here all night…” He is right of course.  
“Yes, I’m sorry for intruding” She stands up.  
“It’s no bother. You are always a welcome guest.” He smiles. “Maybe come visit me again sometime? Only let me know in advance, we are both busy, I don’t want you to waste your time waiting for me to return.”  
“Of course.”  
At the door he hugs her again.  
“It’s nice to see you, Moon.”  
“It’s nice to see you too. And… thank you.” she waits for a bit “Please, promise you won’t ever leave me?”  
He only hugs her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
